Friends 'Till the End
by tntfriday13
Summary: I can't help but think that if Flippy and Lammy were to meet, they would become friends due to their similarities. I decided to set up a scenario which explores this idea. Starring: Lammy and Flippy! Featuring: Giggles and Petunia!


**A/N: Oh boy… Um. If you don't know what Happy Tree Friends is then… please don't read this story. You'll probably think I'm crazy if you don't know. A little warning before you watch the show though: it's really gory. I first watched it around 2009 on Youtube and I haven't watched much of it since then… until now. Lol! I'm trying to be true to the series, but I have to add dialogue or else this story wouldn't be fun to write. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Happy Tree Friends series (TV or internet) or its characters. I am just a fan who had an idea and, therefore, had to type it up and post it on fanfiction.**

* * *

**Friends 'Till the End**

* * *

"I can't believe you haven't met Lammy yet! It's been awhile since she moved here." Petunia said.

The green bear cracked a smile, "You know that I don't get out much. I didn't even know she was here."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come with us to the tea party. You'll like her, she is really nice!"

Giggles nodded, "Yeah! She's very nice and has the best tea parties!"

"Really?" Flippy asked.

"Well, I can't really remember what happens whenever we go there… but I remember that she's a really nice person. Flaky came with us last time so maybe she'll remember."

Flippy looked concerned as Giggles said that.

His smile turned nervous, "I'm sure it will be great."

As the three friends approached Lammy's house, Flippy noticed something green over by the window. It was elongated and had the curtain pulled back as to view who was approaching the home.

"_Is that a pickle?" _Flippy thought. He squinted his eyes to try and get a better view of the object, but it had vanished from sight. He shrugged his shoulders and brushed off the experience as his mind playing tricks on him.

Before Giggles could knock on the door, a purple sheep in a wool sweater opened it.

"Hello!" She greeted.

Flippy smiled at her and shook her hand, "Hi, Lammy! My name is Flippy. I'm sorry I haven't been by earlier to introduce myself, but thanks for letting me join the party."

Lammy blushed, "It's not a problem. I'm glad you could come. Please, come in!"

Once inside, Flippy saw how nice her home was and how the table was already set for… five?

"Lammy, why are there five places set?" Flippy asked.

The sheep chuckled, "Mr. Pickle wants to join too!"

"Huh?"

"Here, I'll get him from—" She paused, "That's weird. He was here on the couch a moment ago. I'll go find him. Please make yourselves comfortable while I'm gone!" Lammy said as she scurried from the room toward what Flippy believed to be her bedroom.

As the three friends sat down and waited for Lammy to return, Flippy's curiosity got the better of him.

"So who's Mr. Pickle?" he asked.

"He's just Lammy's imaginary friend. Me, my bear, Lammy, and Mr. Pickles have had a tea party before." Petunia said.

"Is he really a pickle?"

"Well, yeah." Giggles said and started to chuckle, "Why else would his name be 'Mr. Pickle'?"

All of a sudden Giggles' good mood was shattered as she let out a horrible scream. Flippy's and Petunia's eyes widened in fear and they got up from their seats.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked.

Giggles hesitantly pushed herself with her shaking hands while she still screamed, "MY FEET!" She fell backward revealing the cause of her pain.

Now stabbing at the bottom of her bloody feet with a fork was non-other than Mr. Pickle.

"Oh my gosh!" Petunia screamed. The blue skunk bent down to grab her friend's arms to drag her away, but when she did, Mr. Pickle leapt up and started to viciously stab her right eye.

She screamed bloody murder as Mr. Pickle raised the fork up with her eye still lodge inside and then plunged it back down into her socket over and over again. At this point Flippy was in full panic mode and was frozen in fear as both his friends screamed in agony. He could feel his vision start to fade and as the loud dying screams of his allies and enemies from the war rung through his ears, his heart beat wildly in his chest and his breathing became haggard. When Mr. Pickle finally removed himself from the now lifeless Petunia's face and looked his way, he lost control.

Flippy's eyes turned a sickening yellow and his teeth grew sharper than before. Fliqpy grinned madly at the pickle. When the pickle leapt to strike, Fliqpy slung it away from him. Mr. Pickle crashed into the wall, and although a streak of pickle juice was left from the impact, the pickle did not falter in his movements and quickly got back to its feet to attack again. Luckily, Fliqpy was also quick and grabbed the hot pot of tea off the table. He threw the scolding tea at Mr. Pickle along with several other utensils. The pickle dodged the tea, but not the knives. Several knives grazed his arms and face, but this did little to lessen his speed.

Fliqpy dodged to avoid the fork trying to connect with his stomach. He rolled to the side and grabbed Petunia's body. The green bear hurled it toward the pickle with all his might. Mr. Pickle was fast as he plunged his fork deep into the corpse's stomach and used the leverage to jump toward Fliqpy once more, hands aiming for the bear's throat. The bear grinned and pulled out his signature bowie knife just as the pickle was about to make contact. The blade sliced cleanly straight through and the two halves of pickle bounced off his chest and landed on the floor at his feet.

Once the pickle had been taken care of, Fliqpy looked around for more victims. He started to step over Giggles and, not knowing that she was still alive, she moved her hand to trip him. The bear let out a surprised noise as he fell. When his head hit the edge of the table, he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Flippy didn't know how long he had been out, but when he awoke he could hear someone crying.

"Huh?" He rubbed his aching head. He looked around and saw Petunia's and Giggles' corpses. Both appeared to have been stabbed repeatedly, their bodies still wet with blood. The bear turned his head away from the ghastly sight and noticed Lammy curled up against the wall sobbing.

"Lammy? W-what happened?" Flippy asked.

Lammy cried even harder and covered her face, "Mr. Pickle…" she sobbed. It was then that Flippy noticed the halves of pickle at the lamb's feet. Flippy looked over to the side and saw his bowie knife glazed with pickle juice and blood.

"I-I'm sorry, Lammy. I couldn't stop—"

"No! Don't say anything!" She yelled, "He was my closest friend. He was a monster… I-I knew that, but he was always there for me when everyone else l-left. He kept me safe and gave me company when I was alone." Her eyes leaked fat tears and Flippy noticed the cuts on her face and arms.

"How did you get hurt?" He asked.

Lammy's eyes widened as if she had just realized that she had been cut. She looked down at her bloody arms and when she went to touch her face, she poked herself with a bloodied fork. She pulled it away from her and stared and it, and then at Flippy. She stared at Flippy with tearful wide eyes.

"Bah…/hic/ bah,bah… bah…"

Flippy realized what was going on and crawled over to her. She kept staring at him with tears still streaking down her face, but she acted as if he wasn't there. She was having a panic attack. When Flippy made it to her, he pushed himself up into sitting position and put his arm around her.

"I know what it's like," He said.

She closed her eyes and sobbed into his side.

The two stayed like that for a long while.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of that… I suppose. Heehee, I may write more about these two. I wouldn't mind them having a romantic relationship, but I enjoy a good friendship more than a romance. I think I may just write a humor collection of these two. I'm actually starting to like writing gore! XD**

**P.S. If you don't understand what happened then ask me and I will give you an answer. **


End file.
